


Monsters

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: The disputes of men makes a demon out of people, not just the ones you love, but the ones you hate, it’s just a death in the family that breaks a man apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tragedy alert, sorry but this just popped out of my head while I was in the shower but relatively speaking I won’t do this again or if another tragedy scene pops up in me

At a time of crisis, a family should keep themselves strong, but how strong is this bond when the protector broke down? A man’s hate towards his fate makes the bonds of his humanity weaker and weaker and soon, the chains that was once formed will be broken, thanks to the man who made it all possible….. Jack Morrison

A white haired soldier embraced his blonde haired wife while whispering sweet words to each other. It was out of love that the woman stood beside the soldier and made him whole again, it was out of love that their love blossomed and bore a son, and out of love, tragedy will soon erupt

During their walks (apparently they were having a date) two figures appeared in front of him, of course being the soldier that he was drew his pistol while protecting his woman behind him, a woman whispered “there is no escape here, cabrón” Angela’s back met the cold muzzle of Sombra’s weapon making her grip Jack’s jacket.

Heart racing, Jack still held his gun but a chilling voice spoke, “My, my, Jack YOU are still with this whore?” Slow but amused claps painfully assaulted the soldier’s ears but he still relented by saying “leave her out this Gabe, you’re here for me, no?” the man in black nodded and motioned the woman behind them to put down the gun “Smart as always Jackie boy, so how do you want this to end?” the man let out a sigh “just let her go, and you can do anything to me, just….. Let her go”

“Very well then, Sombra, hold her down” much to the soldier’s surprise, the woman behind her knocked her to her knees and held her by the head to let her watch what atrocity Reaper will do to her beloved man, “Lacroix, if you please” the purple woman then took a metal pipe and handed it to Reaper “Now Angela, look at him, look at his face one last time because you’ll pick up pieces of his face when this is done”

With a hard swing, the pole bludgeoned Jack’s chest, it took three full swings of the metal pipe that made Jack throw up blood, horrified Angela tried to pry herself away from Sombra’s hands only to fail as Sombra kneed her by the belly making her lose breath, a bloodied voice forced a roar from the man “LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS” only to meet the pipe at the back of his head, making him choke and gurgle his blood, “An… Ang… Ang….el…a” the pipe bent by the force by then Reaper ordered Lacroix to  pick up a crowbar, by the look of Jack he was unresponsive only making short gurgle of blood and his own saliva, drooling with blood his eyes were still locked at Angela, who was forced to watch

Crying, Angela begged for Reaper to stop, but he was enjoying himself seeing Jack bleed and cry blood from his eyes, laughing cynically, he bludgeoned Jack who was completely unresponsive, this was to no end but what happened made gave her a spark of hope, “Gabe, that’s enough” Sombra caught the bloodied crowbar, “You had your fill of fun Gabe, we’re leaving” the woman’s frown made Reaper stop, though he stopped, he knelt down and whispered to Jack saying “if you survive this one, I don’t know if you’re just that lucky or that stupid” collecting himself he stood up and ordered his two companions to move out.

Angela on the other hand rushed to her broken man’s side, blood gurgling on his mouth, she tried to wipe the blood off of his eyes, her blue eyes locked at his red eyes, his eyes were begging for her to save him, to put him off of his misery, to kill him, no words or actions can portray what those eyes meant, but it was a face of misery, she can’t believe that the moment she checked for his pulse, there was still one, faint, but still there. It gave her hope; she took out her phone and quickly dialed for anyone who she can call to.

The first person who she called was McCree who was surprised at what he saw, Jack with eyes open bathing on his own blood, and Angela who was supporting his head on her lap bloodied, and her makeup ruined as her eye shadow smeared wet on her cheeks, she was silent, traumatized and exhausted, there were fresh scars on his neck, some traced a line on his cheek and one bloody pipe and crowbar both violently bent and bloodied were laid down for him to see

The second person to respond was Ana who was completely petrified to see that Jack was dying in front of them and Angela was too unresponsive to even help, quickly and forcibly she grabbed Angela and slapped her to wake up but her eyes only met with two greyish dead blue eyes, eyes that broke into tears as she apologized repeatedly to Ana, she apologized that she was held down at gunpoint and was forced to watch the brutalizing of her man, she apologized that she was too weak to see that he was still fighting for her, she apologized that she loved him very much to let him sacrifice himself for her

Ana saw how traumatized and exhausted she was, though she never knew what happened to her back when Jack disappeared at the base ten years ago, Angela was broken, she broke under her own weight to the point that she tried committing suicide because of Jack’s loss, “P…Pulse” the two looked back at her “Pulse” she repeated, Ana felt a little pulse on Jack’s neck, quickly she phoned anyone at the base to bring a vehicle

The only person to arrive was Hana with her Mecha, she too was traumatized to even look at Jack at that pitiful state, she dismounted her robot and knelt beside him, tears flowed hard on her face that one word only went out of her mouth “appa” while crying and holding Jack’s hand tightly, McCree went to catch Hana’s attention, “Hana get your ride we’re taking him back” a gentle tap on her shoulder made snapped to his attention and with a nod she rode her robot and carried the dying man on her metal arms

Back at the base, the crew was in total panic to see Jack at that state, they quickly rushed prepped him for operation at the base’s med bay, but where is Angela? She was still at the vehicle clutching tightly at his other half of their pendant, she repeatedly say “Please don’t leave me” a lot of times, Ana on the other hand too angry to even talk pulled Angela out of the vehicle only to meet with her angry expression “Ana please don’t, I saw Jack beg for me to kill him, It was ten years ago happening again, it was happening again and again and again, Ana please help me” she was on her knees, her nails scratching the cold metal floor Ana though knelt and grabbed her by the hair, eye to eye she said “He’ll die again if you do not save him, you are the only one capable of doing it and nobody else can, if he dies, all the promises the two of you made will be for nothing, DO YOU WANT THAT?” she shook her head angrily “Good, now go in there and save him again”

In front of the Med Bay door, her knees were shaking as she entered the operating room, he was laid down there with all her might she picked up the scalpel but to no avail, she can’t touch the man she loved, she cannot smear his body with her scalpel but it was the only way, once the scalpel touched his skin there was no coming back, it cuts straight revealing all his ribs are shattered, she injected him with nano bots there the tiny robots worked its way reassembling his broken ribs. His body was accepting the medication but there was one problem, he was bludgeoned hard at the head that he might not recover.

At last the operation was successful, his wounds at his head were fixed, the broken bones and ruptured organs were easily fixed, but only time will tell whether he’ll wake up or he’ll remain in coma for the rest of his life, knowing Jack he’ll try his all to live, but due to what happened, that is a 50/50 chance, the recovery room’s atmosphere was very tense, deafening silence fills the room only the silent sobs of Angela was heard, the door creaked open and a small woman slowly approached, she too was sobbing while silently approaching the bed, she reached out of her holster and removed the bunny key chain that was attached at her pistol, prayed a little and spoke “Appa, please wake up, I know you can hear me old man, please wake up, I lost my family once and I will not lose another one again” she then gently placed it at his hands and tightly closed it, she kissed his hand and left.


	2. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is narrated as a chapter of Hana Song

“Appa, please wake up……”

She left the recovery room with swollen eyes, she never actually cared for the man but due to his constant care and protection, she had grown accustomed to his strict attitude and his lame jokes, but to see him broken like that broke her the most, she was filled with rage that she ran towards the hangar and quickly rode her robot, but before she gets in, a man greeted her “Justice, that’s a pretty word for a man who lost everything, it just ain’t gonna dispense itself” he dusted his poncho and with a nod he rode the backside of Hana’s mecha.

It started with a big explosion, it was completely unexpected for two Overwatch agents (or so we speak, Mercenaries) to rush towards the Talon’s main base to find every Talon units and agents fighting this unexpected surprise, only two person were fighting for a fight that one man started, painfully this battle was nearly an impossible feat, first attempted by the vigilante called Soldier 76, but this time, they brought the fight to the home of Talon.

Curse words were thrown, bullets flash bangs, grenades and pulse cannons tore down the defenses of Talon, McCree was enjoying the fight this joy of his was at the expense of him being shot at, blown out and stabbed, pure adrenaline rushed down the veins of the young lady that she rained down rounds after rounds of pulse munitions, Talon units dropped one by one, fleeing or fighting was the only game here, and both Talon and Overwatch were at this war.

Back at the base, Winston notified everyone that Hana’s mech and McCree were missing, a distress channel blinked at the map, Winston, Ana, Reinhardt and Tracer quickly rode the transport and flew all the way to the warzone, gunfire were exchanged and Winston dropped his shield and covered the two fighting agents below the vehicle.

The two became six when they decidedly took up the flag that Jack Morrison once raised, heavy gunfight resumed when Hana ejected from her Mecha only to press the Self Destruct button…. A huge explosion tore down the base, inside the protected area of the base, a man filled with unbridled rage smashed the table “If you want to do something right, you have to do it yourself” he took two shotguns out of his back and walked out of the base.


	3. Reawakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reawakening Jack feels no sensation of pain and sorrow…. Only rage, this is the end of the fanfic I am working on, sorry if it feels strange, it’s written with a lot of rage so I apologize for the lack of thought

Memories, though fruitless to say it made his unconscious self remember every last promises that he made, every lie that he told to Angela, every good deed he did, all precious memories, all important to him, these memories made him human again, but this time…. Oh this time made him a monster once more.

Waking up with a rage filled mind and heart; he saw a woman and child sleeping beside his bed, only on his medical garbs, he went out of the room only to meet two women guarding the exit of the medical facility, the two stood up and blocked the way out “Jack, we are ordered to guard this facility and…..” their eyes, met a red eyed Jack, eyes red with rage chilled the very core of the two guards, they stood aside and let him go, grabbing a fresh pair of military pants, he took his rifle and took fresh clips of the rifle and burst out of the base, running fast and riding the first transport at the hangar.

Reaper rained down shells after shells of his shotgun, at breakneck speed he broke down three shields of both Winston and Reinhardt, with no hope, a vehicle crashed down the revealed a red eyed man glowing with rage rushed out of the crashed vehicle and with a lightning speed reaction, the man rushed towards Reaper and caught him by the neck, pure terror swept the field when even the Reaper was speechless at the rage that Jack showed he only laughed to himself knowing that he made a beast out of the man he knows.

Knowing the inevitability of the situation, he only responded “I was successful at making you a monster, Jack I am so proud of you” the man holding down the Reaper only grunted in anger, ready to break the neck and end the nightmare that this man caused made them all to look at Jack with pure terror knowing that this man will murder Gabe, Reinhardt was ordered by Ana to stop him only to be brought down by the pure rage Jack possessed, with no choice Winston was forced to respond by letting his primal rage take over, but to no avail, Jack was too angry to even knock down the rage filled Winston, fear swept through the crew when Reaper tried to dematerialize and escape only to fall prey by clutches of Jack.

The hands of Jack tightened when he heard a woman’s voice, a calming and soothing voice that made him look back. Teary eyes met with his rage filled eyes made him weak, “Jack please I don’t want you to be like him. Killing this man will not put you to rest, please” she falls to her knees when the man turned on Reaper who only met with a short “What are you looking at?” a loud crunch erupted from the neck of Reaper only to falter down….. Dead,

Gasps of shock and fearful stares met Jack’s face devoid of all emotions, devoid of all sensation but a concerned gaze at the kneeling Angel made his eyes tear up, his hands extended to reach Angela’s hand only to be covered by Reinhardt and Winston, ready to attack him if he tries to harm their Angel, a short growl (or sigh) made him speak his very first word after waking up “Ang…Angela” which made her look up, “I don’t know what I was doing, I… I…” he heard a heartbroken “Stop” which made him lower his head in shame, “I know Jack, I know” she wiggled her way out of the two behemoth of a men in front of her and approached the man kneeling in front of her “It was not your fault Jack, we were all monsters from the beginning” she cupped his cheek and touched his face, a smile and a soft kiss met with his, “Appa” a woman ran towards them and hugged him, Hana was happy to see that the man she insulted by calling him her dad was happy for once to see her, “let’s go home” a quick kiss at the forehead of Hana and he handed a little gift that he held at his sleep, a little bunny keychain that he held close to him.

“Thank you….. Appa”

_“In the end we were all monsters at the day we were born, and until we die, the only thing that made us human is the one we hold dearest the most…. That is what humanity feels like”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, give this work Kudos, any request, suggestions and comments will be entertained at the comment section, I promise to reply :)


End file.
